ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikard Kozlov
Lord Rikard Kozlov is a Khadoran warcaster and the Viscount of Scarsgrad. Lord Kozlov calls the northern reaches of Khador his home. A a harsh and unforgiving landscape riddled with ice and snow. Only the hardiest men and women call these lands their home. While those to the south trouble themselves with the larger concerns of the empire, the inhabitants of northern reaches are more concerned about day-to-day survival, battling the cold as well as starvation and incursions of beasts native to the mountains and tundra.Forces of Warmachine: Khador Command MK3 History Rikard Kozlov was born to a Khadoran nobleman and a Ruscar commoner and spent his childhood with his mother’s tribe in the wilds of the Feodoska Volozk just beyond the edge of the Scarsfell Forest. His early childhood was spent the sheep and in the night, fending off wolves. The fact that the boy was the viscount’s heir was of no consequence among the fringe people who lived beyond Khador’s courts, and so his upbringing was no different from that of other Ruscar children. At the age of ten he was summoned by his father to the town of Scarsgrad, the Kozlov family seat. There he was trained in ways of the nobility and the art of civilized combat, gradually shaping him into a creditable heir for this proud family. The Kozlovs have a long history of service to the Iron Fangs and Rikard learned to fight with shield and blasting pike, to face warjacks in melee combat, and to command warriors to the greatest effect in battle. Even after the manifestation of Kozlov’s warcaster powers forced him to leave the Iron Fangs for training at the Druzhina military academy his commitment to the Iron Fangs remained strong. This warcaster talent and Kozlov’s combat prowess have made him a great asset to the Khadoran military, though his heart remains with the people of his ancestral home. As a vassal of the stern Great Prince and Koldun Lord Forovi Descra, Kozlov sometimes chafes at the military responsibilities that keep him continually on the move, often far from his lands. Walking the line between his obligations to the Khadoran Army, the desires of Lord Descra, and his own convictions can prove difficult, but Kozlov has adapted to his role as viscount. His loyalty to the Motherland is unquestionable and respects all traditions among the diverse peoples who inhabit Khador’s vast empire. Since inheriting his title upon the death of his father, Kozlov has taken a keen interest in local matters, specially about the relations between Scarsgrad and the Ruscar and other Khadorans living in the surrounding wilds, as his upbringing give him particular insight into the ways these cultures can come into conflict. A man of simple convictions who prefers to avoid overblown politics, Kozlov becomes restless when required to attend court for long. At these times Kozlov cannot help but think fondly of the cold simplicity of his home lands, where the deeds of the brave speak louder than words. References Category:Warmachine Category:Khador Category:Warcaster Category:Humans